This invention relates to a method and means for basement construction, and more particularly to a simple method of construction which would insure a shock proof and leak proof structure and would reduce the required working time and manpower as well.
The earlier conventional method for basement construction is shown in FIG. 1. Before excavation of the construction site can begin, piling work to prevent landslides has to be done first by driving a plurality of I-steels 10 into the ground about 7 meters deep and 40 to 50 centimeters apart for the entire distance around the site. This method of piling before excavation is rather time-consuming; and above all, during the rainy season this method will slow down construction work, and allow landslides to occur easily. After the excavation is complete, hooped reinforcements 11 are placed on the four sides of the site and mold mounting operations around the reinforcements 11 are completed so that cement grouting may begin and a continuous concrete wall around the site may be formed. Finally, after the concrete wall is hardened, all molds have to be removed, which wastes a lot of time and material. In addition, if the basement area is large, many H-beams have to be used to brace the opposing walls, and these H-beams will remain in place until construction of the basement is complete.
A later developed method for basement construction is a continuous wall grouting method which does not require mold mounting operations. As shown in FIG. 2, the four side wall areas 20 of the construction site are dug out first and four pre-cast foundation piles 22 are positioned at the four corners. Then the hooped reinforments 201 are respectively placed in the wall area 20 for direct cement grouting operations to form a continuous wall around the basement site. Finally, earth in the basement site is removed to form a basement space 21. After the floor reinforcement 211 is laid out and cement grouting is done, basement construction is completed. The shortcoming of this known method is that there is no substantial connection made between the reinforcements of the continuous wall and the reinforcements of the basement floor except for the joint of the solidified cement, which is shock proof and leak proof.